


Turn Left

by Emospritelet



Series: Small World [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sass, Smut, Snark, not between Lacey and Gold, she very much wants him to touch her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: After her encounter with Detective Weaver and his apparent lack of interest in taking things any further, Lacey arrives back in Storybrooke disillusioned and spoiling for a fight. She and Mr Gold have been trading insults for some time, but Lacey finds to her surprise that beneath the sarcasm, her attraction to him is growing. She decides to act on it.





	Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is all building up to a Woven Golden Lace threesome and it's all @thatravenclawbitch's fault

Lacey French had never believed she would be glad to get back to Storybrooke, Maine. Especially not in October, when the air was already cold enough to snow, and the rain threatened to freeze around her. She stepped off the bus from Boston into a dull, dark afternoon, her bag in one hand and a scowl on her face. Still, at least she was no longer in Seattle. It was unlikely she would ever have to set foot in the city again, which meant she was unlikely ever to see _ him_. Just as well.

She had not gone to the other side of the country expecting to meet someone in a bar. She had also not planned on going back to his place and having the best sex of her life. His lack of interest afterwards was something she _ could _have anticipated, however. Story of her fucking life. Every guy she’d ever hooked up with had turned out to be a total loser, and she’d made a mistake in thinking Detective fucking Weaver might have been different.

The rain was falling harder, and she shivered, looking around as the bus pulled off with a squeak of hydraulics. Too late to grab a shift at Granny’s, even if she wanted to, and she sighed as she remembered she had the breakfast shift the next morning. For a moment the future seemed to open up before her, years of minimum wage jobs and one-nighters with assholes. It was a depressing thought, and one she shoved to the back of her mind as soon as it took form. At least it wasn’t far to her apartment, and she could take a long hot shower, open a bottle of wine, and pretend her life was something other than a steaming pile of crap.

In the end she finished the wine and poured herself a whisky, and as a result she was hungover and sullen the following morning, her limbs heavy and aching and her head feeling as though it had been slammed against the wall. Fortunately the diner was fairly quiet at seven a.m. Just Leroy and his buddies filling up on eggs and bacon before work, and Dr Hopper getting tea and a bagel before heading to his office. Lacey poured coffee and carried trays of food in a daze, Ruby flitting around her wiping tables and clearing away dishes. Lacey envied her bright smile and cheerful demeanour; clearly Ruby had done the sensible thing and gotten an early night.

The day was every bit as dark and miserable as it had been when she arrived back in Storybrooke, and it did nothing to lift Lacey’s mood. She stomped to and from the kitchen, tiny red skirt swishing around her thighs and her white shirt tight enough to make the buttons strain. Granny had cast disapproving looks at the outfits she and Ruby wore, but to her credit she hadn’t told them to change. 

A brief sound of traffic and driving rain and the feel of a cold breeze hinted at the door being opened, and Lacey glanced over her shoulder as she set down Dr Hopper’s toasted bagel. She sighed to herself at the new arrival. Mr Gold was a regular, although he rarely had anything but coffee. He was as immaculately dressed as always, three-piece black suit over a red silk shirt and a heavy wool overcoat over the top. A furled umbrella dripped water on the floor, but the wind was gusting, and some of the rain had caught in his hair, tiny droplets catching the light. His hair was longer than was fashionable, brushing his collar and hanging around his face, streaks of silver in amongst the brown. Gold was a short, thin man, with angular features and sharp brown eyes that flitted suspiciously around the room before meeting hers. Lacey swallowed hard.

_ Great. I’m marked. _

She wasn’t sure why his gaze always made her feel nervous. Perhaps it was his reputation. Gold was landlord for most of Storybrooke, including her, and was renowned for keeping strictly to the letter of every rental agreement. No ifs, no buts, no extensions. Lacey was fortunate that she had always been able to make rent, and had therefore never attracted his ire, but she knew plenty of people who weren’t as lucky. It didn’t stop him being a sarcastic asshole with her, either. Luckily she had always managed to hold her own with him, despite Ruby warning her not to bring his attention onto her any more than was necessary. It seemed like she just couldn’t help herself; she had to snarl and bite at the shitty world somehow, and Gold made an easy target, if perhaps not one a sensible person would aim at.

Gold glanced away from her, heading for an empty table by the window, leather-gloved hand tightening around the brass-handled cane he used. She had always wondered how he had injured his leg badly enough to have a limp that had never healed, but as far as she knew no one had ever had the balls to ask him. He shrugged off his coat and hung it carefully over the back of his chair before sitting down and looking pointedly in her direction. Glancing around in desperation, she saw with irritation that Ruby was taking another order, and so she dug in the pocket of her tiny apron for her pad and pen and stomped over.

“What can I get you?” she asked grumpily, and Gold sat back, one corner of his mouth drawing up in a twisted smile as he looked her over.

“Miss French,” he drawled. “I haven’t had the pleasure of your surly expression and monosyllabic responses in what feels like an eternity.”

“Miss me, Mr Gold?” she asked flatly. “The feeling isn’t mutual. What’ll it be? Cup of dark and bitter with a side order of asshole?”

Gold’s twisted smile grew.

“I see your brief absence wasn’t due to taking a course in customer service,” he said snidely.

“Yeah, well, I spoke to the college admin, and it turns out you took the last spot on Human Interaction 101,” she said. “I figured you needed it more than me.”

He swallowed the grin, eyes narrowing, and she let one hip swing out, raising a brow.

“You ordering, or are you just gonna sit there scowling at me?”

“Black coffee,” he said ungraciously. “I’ll take a cinnamon Danish if they’re fresh.”

“They’re always fresh.”

“Could have fooled me, dearie.”

“Yeah, well, give ‘em a break,” she said. “Two minutes in your company and I feel like I’ve aged ten years, what chance does a Danish have?” She scribbled on the pad. “I’ll bring ‘em right out.”

She sashayed off, grinning to herself as she felt his glare between her shoulder blades.

“You got a death wish or something?” hissed Ruby, following her into the kitchen. “Gold’s put people on the street for less!”

Lacey snorted, using a set of tongs to lift one of the fresh pastries onto a plate. She set it on a tray with a clean coffee cup.

“What’s he gonna do, evict me for sarcasm?” she asked. “Bastard’s got nothing on me. My rent’s paid up and he knows it. Besides, he started it.”

“Just be careful,” warned Ruby. “I keep trying to tell you, but you don't listen! He’s got a long memory and he’ll just bide his time until you need something from him.”

“Yeah, like that’ll ever happen.”

“Oh, so we’re just up and tempting fate now, are we?”

“Rubes, don’t worry so much!” said Lacey impatiently. “I promise I won’t piss him off anymore, okay?”

She stomped out again, tray in hand, hips swinging as she grabbed the pot of coffee and carried it over to Gold’s table. He was watching her, one hand folded over the handle of his cane, fingers drumming slowly against it.

“One black coffee and a Danish, as requested,” she announced, and put the plate in front of him with a loud _ clunk _ before pouring the coffee.

“That’s an apple Danish,” he said coldly.

“So?”

“I requested cinnamon.”

“Yeah?” She squinted at the pastry. “That has cinnamon on it, I can smell it.”

“Are you going to bring me what I ordered, or not?”

Lacey sighed, snatching up the plate and stomping off again. Ruby gave her a look that said ‘I told you so’ as she passed, but she ignored it, hurrying to swap the apple pastry for a cinnamon swirl.

When she returned to his table, Gold’s finger-tapping had increased in pace, his irritation clearly growing. Lacey set down the plate with a bad grace.

“Cinnamon Danish,” she said curtly. “Enjoy.”

“Assuming the coffee isn’t cold by now, I’ll endeavour to oblige.”

She decided to ignore that.

“Yeah, well, if you want a refill, just holler.”

“If I ask for one now, perhaps it’ll be ready in ten minutes,” he said in a snide tone, and she rolled her eyes and stomped off.

“You’re playing with fire, girl,” whispered Ruby.

“I’m not playing with anything,” snapped Lacey. “I’m just not in the mood for that bastard today.”

“So I see, and you’ve been in a terrible mood ever since you got back from Seattle,” said Ruby. “What gives?”

“Nothing I wanna talk about right now.” Lacey sighed, glancing around the diner to check the status of its customers. “Look, you want to go out tonight? Few drinks at the _ Rabbit Hole_?”

“Sure thing, but I can’t stay too late,” said Ruby. “I promised Granny I’d do the early shift tomorrow.”

“You can stay long enough to get me drunk, right?”

“Depends how quickly you drink,” said Ruby, with a grin. “When d’you want to meet?”

“Eight o’clock?”

“It’s a date.”

* * *

_ The Rabbit Hole _was half-empty, not an unusual sight on a Monday evening, and Lacey had shoved a bunch of quarters in the jukebox to try and get a little atmosphere going. She wasn’t sure it was working. There was a small group of men clustered by the pool table, Ashley Boyd staring awestruck at that Sean guy, and she and Ruby sitting at the bar on their third drink. Lacey had been trying to explain how her trip to Seattle had gone, and was getting more agitated by the minute. She took a swallow of her rum and coke, gesturing with a finger.

“So anyway, the _ moment _ I mentioned that I was Belle’s cousin, his whole attitude changed,” she said, finishing up her story about the encounter with Weaver. “All of a sudden he couldn’t get me out of there fast enough. Fucking _ jerk._”

“Agreed,” said Ruby. “Did he say anything at the wedding?”

“No. Well, yes, but he was weird,” said Lacey, wrinkling her nose. “Kind of - I don’t know - kind of polite and distant, like he hadn’t had his face buried between my legs two nights before, you know?”

“Not sure I have an experience to match that one,” said Ruby, grinning. “The last person to bury their face between my legs kind of hung around.”

Lacey grunted in amusement.

“Where is Dorothy, anyway?”

“Still on that field trip,” said Ruby. “She’s back in town next week, so I’m afraid my nights off are gonna be pretty full.”

“Hey, no problem here, at least one of us should be getting some.” Lacey slumped on the bar, arms folded in front of her, feeling morose.

“So how did you guys leave things?” asked Ruby, and she sighed, pushing up again and grabbing her glass.

“We didn’t,” she said. “I mean it’s pretty obvious he wanted nothing to do with me once he found out who I really was.”

“Who you _ really _were?” Ruby looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s Belle’s friend, right?”

“So?” said Ruby. “Why should that stop him liking _ you_?”

“Because it’s _ Belle_!” said Lacey plaintively, as if that explained everything. “She’s always been fucking _ perfect_! Perfect grades, perfect attendance record, perfect poise and dress and fucking manners, and then she goes away to college and gets a perfect score and her perfect job and a fucking perfect physics professor husband! And in a year or so’s time she’ll start popping out perfect babies and have her perfect fucking picket-fence house in the suburbs!”

“Wow,” remarked Ruby. “What a bitch.”

“No, I don’t mean it like that…” Lacey let her head drop onto her folded arms with a groan before pushing up straight again. “I know I sound like a crazy jealous person, and I - well, I am, but It’s not her fault, she’s a good person. It’s just - she’s everything I never was, and my parents made damn sure I knew about it. Every time I cut class or went out drinking they’d be all like ‘oh, _ Belle _ would never do that’ and ‘_Belle _ knows what she wants out of life’ and ‘why can’t you be more like _ Belle_?’ It _ sucked_!”

“I’m guessing it didn’t make you any more inclined to hit the books, either,” said Ruby knowingly, and Lacey grumbled, reaching for her drink.

“Just made me drop out even harder than I was going to.”

“So why is it a problem that the guy you banged knows this paragon of virtue, then?”

“_Because!” _ said Lacey insistently. “Isn’t it obvious? He knows Perfect Princess Belle, and he’s embarrassed that he slept with her hot slutty mess of a cousin! _ That’s _why he couldn’t get me out of the room fast enough!”

“I think you’re over-analysing this way too much,” said Ruby. “Lots of us like your brand of hot slutty mess.”

“Well, everything was going just _ fine _until he found out we were related,” said Lacey sourly. “What’s your explanation?”

“I don’t know.” Ruby shrugged, and took a sip of her margarita. “Maybe he knows her a little better than you think, and _ that’s _what he’s embarrassed about.”

“Huh?”

Ruby sighed, setting down her drink.

“Maybe the guy has a thing for petite brunettes with Australian accents,” she said patiently. “Maybe he screwed her, and he doesn’t want you two comparing notes.”

Lacey stared at her.

“What?”

“Think about it!” persisted Ruby. “The two of you hook up, have some good sex—”

“_Great _sex.”

“—and it’s all going fine until he finds out you’re the cousin of his best friend’s bride to be?” Ruby went on. “Why would that be a problem? Unless he already banged her and he doesn’t want you telling her he banged _ you _ and the whole thing coming out on the day of the wedding.”

Lacey blinked rapidly, thinking it over. It made a weird kind of sense, but she shook her head.

“No,” she said. “No way. Belle’s not like that. She wouldn’t cheat on the guy she was gonna marry.”

“How do you know?”

“Did you miss the part where I said she was perfect?”

“Well, it’s always the quiet ones,” said Ruby, reaching for her drink again. “Even oh-so-perfect Belle must have a few skeletons in her closet.”

Lacey was silent for a moment.

“He’s not even her _ type_,” she said.

“Didn’t you say he wasn’t yours either, and it was the screw of the century?”

More silence. An unpleasant sinking feeling weighed heavy in Lacey’s belly, and she took a slurp of her drink in an attempt to numb it.

“If that’s true, it’s even worse,” she said gloomily.

“How do you figure that out?”

“It means she’s better in bed than I was. Fucking _ typical_.”

“Oh, for crying out loud…” Ruby sighed and slumped forward.

“Sorry,” said Lacey. “Kind of on a downer tonight.”

“Yeah, I can see.” Ruby pushed upright, draining her glass. “Look, I gotta go, I’m on the early shift tomorrow. You want to come and have a sleepover?”

Lacey hesitated, but shook her head.

“We’d only stay up talking for hours, and you’d be tired as hell tomorrow,” she said. “Besides, I’m not very good company. Think I might play a few rounds of pool. At least that way I get to have the upper hand with a guy.”

“You sure? I don’t want you walking home on your own.”

“Yeah.” Lacey sat back, reaching over to hug her. “I’ll get Leroy to walk me.”

“Okay, cool.”

Ruby gave her a final hug and a concerned look, and trotted out of the bar, dark hair swinging behind her. Lacey turned her glass between her fingers moodily, and raised her hand to signal for another. It felt like a night for getting shit-faced.

She had intended to play pool, but found she wasn’t really in the mood, and so instead she sat staring into her fourth rum and coke, a pleasant buzz going through her. If she had any sense, she’d go home, pour herself a glass of something and watch some crap on TV until she could fall into bed. Instead she was leaning on the somewhat sticky bar, listening to someone else’s idea of decent music and wondering why her life was so fucked up.

“God, this place is dead tonight, huh?”

She rolled her eyes as Keith Nott sidled up beside her, leaning on the bar and standing a little too close. He was sending her what he no doubt thought was a winning smile, white teeth gleaming above a neatly-trimmed goatee. She wondered how she had ever found him attractive, and put it down to considerably more booze than she’d downed that evening.

“Drinking alone, Lace?” he said.

“Trying to,” she said dismissively. “Not really in the mood for company.”

“Oh, me neither,” he said. “Wanna get out of here? I got Netflix.”

“Good for you.” She took a slurp of her drink. “Don’t let me stop you binge-watching something.”

“Come on, don’t be like that,” he wheedled, and she turned her head to face him, giving him what she hoped was a scorching look.

“Go creep on someone else, okay?” she snapped, and he scowled.

“Well, if you want to be an uptight bitch—” he began, but then he seemed to see something unpleasant. His expression changed from annoyance to wariness, and he slipped away without a word. Lacey shrugged to herself. _ Good riddance. _

There was movement in the corner of her eye, and she sat up, glancing around. Mr Gold had entered the bar, and Lacey was amused to see some of the customers melt away into the shadows. He spotted them, she was sure of that. No doubt adding their names to his list of those he needed to chase up for something. _ Guess Keith doesn’t have the rent. _Gold stepped up to the bar, cane tapping against the floor, dark eyes sweeping around, restless and searching.

“I see you finally decided to come out and hang with the cool people,” she said.

She doubted he was there for pleasure; Gold was known to collect rent at unusual times, but the thought of him coming to _ The Rabbit Hole _for an evening of drinking and fun was making her want to giggle. He glanced at her, mouth thinning a little as his eyes flicked from hers to her drink.

“Miss French,” he said, in an even tone. “I see you’re maximising your potential as always.”

_ Bastard. _

“Well, if you mean the potential to get wasted, then yeah,” she said, pretending she hadn’t understood the insult. “Wanna help me get there?”

“Apologies,” he said coldly. “Some of us have work to do.”

“Didn’t you spend all day working?” she said. “Take a break, live a little.”

“I fail to see what business it is of yours how I spend my time.”

“Fine, excuse me for taking an interest.”

He ignored that, his eyes fixed on the barman who had just appeared from the cellar carrying trays of bottled drinks.

“Rent!” said Gold curtly, and the barman hesitated, glancing from right to left as though searching for a way out.

“Right,” he said lamely. “Uh - I’ll have to go make sure it’s all there.”

“It had better be,” said Gold, and the barman put down the drinks, nervously wiping his hands on his shirt.

“Can I - can I get you anything while you wait?” he asked. “On the house.”

“Obviously,” said Gold, in a dry tone. “Whisky. Neat. Single malt, not that swill you tried to give me last time.”

The barman gulped, and snatched at a glass, hunting for the decent whisky and pouring a large measure. Lacey watched as Gold took a sip, and the barman hurried off, presumably to fetch the rent money. Gold wasn’t looking at her, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere in front of him, and she took the time to look him over, to note the way his hair gleamed in the light, the sharp lines of his nose and jaw and the swell of his lower lip. She found herself wondering what he looked like beneath the three-piece suit. Whether anyone in town knew.

It wasn’t the first time she had thought about it, by any means, but her interest had certainly increased over the past few months. Perhaps it was the fact that the ongoing battle of wills between them appeared to have entered a new and more sarcastic phase. Perhaps it was because she wasn’t afraid to stand toe-to-toe with him and trade insults, and that he seemed to rather enjoy that fact. She wondered what he thought of her; did he see her as a worthy adversary, or merely an annoyance, something to toy with when bored and then flick away when his interest had waned.

He glanced at her and away again, and took another drink, a droplet of whisky shining on his lower lip before he licked it off with the tip of his tongue. Lacey licked her own lips in response, enjoying the sudden lurch in her belly. She had once considered seducing him just to see the look on his face, and had dismissed the idea almost immediately, but now the thought returned, nagging and insistent, and refused to leave. To her surprise, she realised he reminded her of Weaver. The two dressed very differently, and Gold was thinner in the face and body, but each had the same intensity, the same air of danger and capacity for violence against those who deserved it. It made excitement ripple through her as she imagined how it would feel to let him unleash that intensity on her in a far more stimulating way. The accent didn’t hurt, either.

“Is there something I can do for you, Miss French?”

He always talked that way, she reflected. Polite, but with an air of menace, as though he could slit someone’s throat without blinking but would apologise profusely for the mess it made. He sometimes had another man accompany him on his rounds. Mr Dove was a giant of a man, and few dared to argue about their rent payment with him staring silently at them from behind Gold. Lacey got the sneaking feeling that Gold was more than capable of enforcing his rights himself, if it came to it, but he probably didn’t like getting blood on his suits.

“Just thinking that you reminded me of someone, that’s all,” she said.

“Really?”

His voice was uninterested as he set down the glass again.

“Yeah. Someone I met in Seattle. A cop.”

“Well, I won’t ask how you two crossed paths,” he said dryly.

“I picked him up in a bar much like this one, went back to his place and banged him like a screen door in a hurricane.”

Gold’s eyes flicked towards her briefly.

“Rest assured, I’m just here for the rent.”

His tone was very dry, and she tried to hold in a giggle. Lacey let her eyes run down his body, following the lines of his suit. Gold’s fingers drummed impatiently on the bar, and she noticed how long they were. Long and slender and - careful. A man with attention to detail, she imagined, taking a drink to wet her suddenly dry throat. _ Okay, so the last time I ended up in bed with a guy twice my age it didn’t end so well, but it was fucking hot while it lasted. Wonder what tricks this guy knows... _

“So, Mr Gold,” she drawled. “How long’s it been?”

“Since what?” asked Gold dismissively, taking a sip of his drink.

“Since you had a good, hard fuck.”

Gold choked on his whisky, spraying it over the bar and making her chortle as he turned to face her with narrowed eyes.

“Are you drunk?” he snapped, and Lacey pulled a face.

“Little bit.”

“In that case I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the question,” he said curtly, whisking the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and dabbing at his chin.

“Wow,” remarked Lacey. “That long, huh?”

“You are on thin ice, Miss French,” he growled.

“What are you gonna do, spank me with your cane?” she asked, grinning. “I’m not saying _ no_…” 

Gold’s jaw clenched, his eyes glinting.

“If you’re looking for me to raise your rent, you’re going the right way about it.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” she said, and he leaned on the bar, glaring at her.

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” he said softly.

Lacey met him stare for stare, and picked up her glass to take a slow sip.

“Nah,” she said. “You don’t break deals, right? I’ve kept to every one of the terms of that damn contract, so there’s no way you can raise the rent. Not without breaking your own rules.”

One eyebrow flicked, the corner of his mouth twitching a little.

“You’re sure you read all the sub-clauses, are you?” he said.

“Pretty sure,” she said. “Maybe you should add in some kind of penalty for bad flirting.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” he said flatly. “Can’t say I noticed.”

“Yeah, I get the feeling you don’t always pick up on those social cues we earth humans rely on.”

“Social interaction is something I neither require nor pursue,” he said.

“We all need to make a connection, Mr Gold.”

“Speak for yourself, Miss French.”

“Hey, I’m just reaching out here,” she protested. “Can’t you at least meet me halfway?”

“I’m busy,” he said curtly.

“Well, that’s probably why you always look mad,” she said, poking his forearm. “You should smile more, you’d be prettier.”

His eyes gleamed, and she thought he was amused, despite himself.

“I think my days of being pretty are very much over,” he said.

“Couple more drinks and I won’t care.”

His mouth definitely quirked at that.

“Maybe you should.”

She sat back at that, unnerved by what seemed like an uncanny ability to see right through to the heart of her, and her own insecurities.

“I’ll do what I want with my own body,” she said, irritated by her own defensiveness. Gold shrugged a little.

“Assuming it _ is _what you want, of course.”

Lacey glowered at him, but he had turned away again to sip at his whisky. The barman returned, a brown paper envelope in one hand and a nervous expression on his face. Gold set down his glass and took the envelope, pulling out a sheaf of bills and counting them out on the bar. He eyed the barman, licked his thumb, and counted the money a second time. 

“You’re short by fifty,” he said coldly, and the barman started.

“Oh. Right. Uh - let me take it out of the register.”

“Get me another drink while you’re over there,” called Lacey. “Mr Gold’s paying.”

Gold shot her a narrow-eyed glare, but nodded when the barman looked at him.

“One drink,” he confirmed. “I’m sure Miss French has no desire to be in my debt for anything more.”

“Hey, you get the pleasure of my company,” protested Lacey. “Can’t say fairer than that.”

Gold didn’t respond, but went on counting the money. He added the crumpled bills handed to him by the barman and peeled one off the top for Lacey’s drink. He then slipped everything back in the envelope and reached into the inside pocket of his coat for a receipt book.

“Paid in full,” he said curtly, as he scribbled the date and amount paid. “Wonders will never cease. I’ll see you next month.”

The barman gave him a sickly grin and took the receipt between stubby fingers. Gold slipped the receipt book and pen back into his pocket and drank the last of his whisky.

“Exhilarating though it’s been, Miss French, I still have work to do, so I’ll say goodnight,” he said. “Enjoy your drink.”

“I’d enjoy it more with some company.”

“In which case, there are any number of lumbering oafs in this bar no doubt eager to oblige,” he said. “Good evening to you.”

He inclined his head to her, almost a bow, which amused her greatly.

“You’re really not like anyone else in Storybrooke, are you?” she said. “D’you ever get tired of feeling out of place?”

He showed his teeth, a gleam of gold showing on the lower jaw.

“On the contrary,” he said. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

He turned on his heel, limping off with that sinuous stride, and Lacey watched him go, sucking rum and coke through a straw and savouring the low-down burn of her new and unexpected desire. She finished the last of the drink, and the barman poured another, setting it in front of her. A pleasant buzz was going through her, a looseness in her limbs and a feeling of contentment. It vanished as Keith leaned on the bar next to her with an oily grin. 

“So,” he said. “Where were we?”

“Don’t you have rent to pay?” asked Lacey, in a bored voice, reaching for her drink.

“Not if I can stay out of Gold’s way.”

“Why don’t I call him back here, then?” she asked. “It’d be worth running down the street in these heels if it means you disappear again.”

“God, you really know how to tease a guy, huh?”

“Would I be less of a tease if I told you to fuck off and leave me alone?”

Keith frowned at her, then glanced at the door, through which Gold had recently vanished. He turned back to Lacey with a slow smirk twisting his mouth.

“Don’t tell me you’re making a pass at Gold,” he jeered.

“Does it look like it?” said Lacey, feeling herself blush, and cursing in her head.

“You’re wasting your time,” drawled Keith. “Something tells me you’re not his type.”

“Hey, what a coincidence!” she exclaimed. “You’re not mine.”

“Not what you said six months ago.”

“Yeah, that’s how I know.” Lacey took a slurp of her drink. “Would you piss off? I’m trying to get drunk in peace.”

“There a problem here?”

To Lacey’s relief, Leroy had stepped up from the pool table, thick arms folded across his chest as he scowled at Keith above a bristling black beard.

“Get lost, _ dwarf_,” snapped Keith.

“Oh, making a comment about my height, huh?” sneered Leroy. “_ Real _original. How about you leave the lady alone?”

“_Lady?_” Keith curled his lip. “She’s the easiest piece of ass in town. Surprised you don’t already know that.”

Outraged, Lacey slammed down her glass and slipped from her stool, but Leroy had already thrown a punch, hitting Keith in the stomach. He doubled over with an _ oof _ as the breath was driven from him, clutching at his belly.

“Apologise, you piece of shit!” growled Leroy.

“No fucking way!”

Keith was grimacing, but he straightened up more quickly than Lacey had thought possible, right fist flying out and striking Leroy firmly on the nose. There was a dull crack and a bellow of pain before he went down, and Lacey rounded on Keith in fury.

“You _ asshole_!” she shouted. “Get the fuck out of here before I have you arrested!”

“He started it!” whined Keith, still holding his midriff.

Lacey noticed his eyes flick from left to right as Leroy’s friends, Tom and Walter, came over, and then he pushed past her and stomped off, muttering something under his breath about her being a slut. She dropped into a squat beside Leroy, who was holding his nose, blood running between his fingers.

“God, are you okay?” she asked anxiously. “That piece of shit! You want me to call the Sheriff?”

“Forget it,” he grumbled. “Worth it to land one on the creep. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, but you’re bleeding!”

“Come on.” Walter stepped up, reaching down to grab Leroy’s arm and haul him to his feet. “Let’s go get that nose straightened out, or you’ll be even uglier.”

“Fuck you,” muttered Leroy, but without any heat, and Walter chuckled.

“You couldn’t afford it, dumbass. Come on, I think Whale’s on duty tonight. Should be able to patch you up.”

“You want me to come?” asked Lacey, but Leroy shook his head.

“They make you wait around for hours,” he said thickly, and jerked his head at Walter and Tom. “These two losers have nothing better to do with their night.”

She kissed his whiskery cheek.

“Text me when you’re patched up,” she said. “And your breakfast’s on me tomorrow, okay?”

He grinned at that, and let his two friends lead him away, a little unsteady on his feet. Lacey chewed her lip as she gazed after him, anger at Keith warring with worry for Leroy. She glanced at what remained of her drink, and sighed. A crappy end to a crappy night. Throwing back the last of it, she straightened her dress and grabbed her jacket. Time to go.

The music coming from the jukebox had changed, the twang of hard rock guitars making way for something slower and darker. It was raining, a fine drizzle, and Lacey hitched at the lapels of her jacket as she left the club, shivering a little at the sensation of cold air against her bare legs. There was a hint of ice in it, the threat of snow, and she kept an eye on the ground in front of her as she slipped into the alley that led back to the main street.

Her footsteps echoed, keeping time with the steady drip of water from one of the gutters, the distant streetlights sending out enough of a pale glow to see her path around the dumpster and a pile of discarded cardboard boxes, grown soggy and soft in the rain. A dark mass loomed out of the shadows, and Lacey stumbled a little as Keith was revealed, scowling at her.

“Tell your buddy if he tries anything again it’ll be worse for him,” he said, and Lacey sighed.

“Look, I don’t have the energy to referee your next pissing contest,” she said. “He punched you, you punched him. Would you just get lost? It’s been a long day and I’m tired.”

She stepped to the side to go around him, but Keith moved with her, blocking her way. His mouth had turned up in a smirk, the scent of beer heavy on his breath, and Lacey felt the first prickle of unease.

“You know he was defending your honour, right?” he said. “Such as it is. Kind of cute, if you think about it. If kind of pointless. We all know what kind of girl you really are.”

“You don’t know shit about me,” she said, in a withering tone. “What, you get me drunk enough to think blowing you was a good idea, and suddenly you can see into my soul? Go fuck yourself.”

“Don’t be like that, Lace,” he whined. “Come back to my place, what do you say? We kind of cut things short last time.”

“Yeah, because I had to go throw up,” she said. “Not sure if it was the bourbon or your company. Let me past.”

“In a minute. I just want to talk, what’s your hurry?”

He moved closer, and she took a step back, heart thumping.

“Keith, I mean it!” she said, hating the way her voice wobbled. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“Oh, they all say that,” he said lazily. “How about I do?”

He reached out to grab her arm, and Lacey squeaked in alarm, trying to pull away. His low chuckle turned into a strangled sound as a gleam of gold appeared at his throat and he was jerked back from her, stumbling in the alley and falling to his knees.

“Excuse the interruption.” Gold’s calm, menacing voice made Lacey want to sag in relief. “I’ve been looking for you, Mr Nott.”

Keith was on his hands and knees, coughing hard, and Gold grounded his cane between his legs, the gold handle glinting.

“Your rent is due,” he said. “Past due, in fact. I’m here to discuss payment.”

“I don’t have it!” wheezed Keith.

“Then I suggest you remedy that,” said Gold quietly. “Or I’ll be taking payment in my own way. I doubt you’d appreciate the additional charges.”

“You can’t touch me, you fucking psycho!”

“Oh, I beg to differ.”

“I got - I got a witness!” blustered Keith, and Gold glanced at Lacey.

“I just witnessed _ you _ attempting to assault Miss French,” he said. “You really think she’s your guardian angel?”

“I didn’t see a damn thing.” said Lacey flatly, and Gold grinned at her, his gold tooth gleaming in the dim light.

“Seems your witness is unreliable,” he said. “Such a pity.”

Keith pushed up on his knees and swung a punch at Gold, who stepped back smoothly on his good leg to avoid it. Quicker than Lacey could believe, he lashed out with his cane, catching Keith with a blow across the ribs and causing him to let out a hoarse cry as he slumped to the ground again.

“Fuck you!” gasped Keith.

Gold tutted, shaking his head.

“Well, it’s really no’ your night, is it sunshine?” he said. “Rent. Now.”

“I don’t have it!”

“God, this conversation is going in fucking circles,” drawled Gold. “What did I just fucking say?”

He lashed out again, and Keith cried out, raising a hand.

“Okay, okay!” he groaned. “I don’t have it _ here_, but I can - I can get it!”

“When?”

“Uh - Friday!”

Gold leaned on his cane, bending over so his mouth was close to Keith’s ear.

“You’ll get it to me by ten a.m. tomorrow, or I’m gonna come looking for you, and I promise you, it will _ not be pleasant_,” he growled. “Do you understand me?”

“Okay, okay!”

“Good.” He straightened up, fingers flexing on the handle of his cane, and jerked his head. “Ten a.m., Mr Nott. Not a minute later. Now fuck off.”

Keith got to his feet, shot a venomous look at Lacey, and staggered off down the alley, clutching his side as he went. Gold glanced at her. His chest was heaving, breath billowing out into the cold air in thick white plumes, his body quivering with rage, and Lacey licked her lips, that low-down burn tugging at her belly again.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.” She took a step towards him. “Uh - thanks for that. He’s like twice my size; I wasn’t sure what I was gonna do.”

“No matter.”

“Guess I understand why everyone in town’s afraid of you,” she added.

He turned slowly to face her, the distant streetlight picking out golden highlights along his nose and cheekbones and casting him in shadow.

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked, his voice a low growl, and the tug in her belly became an ache.

“No.”

His fingers opened and closed, black leather gloves squeaking a little.

“And why is that?” 

His voice was soft, and she licked her lips, taking a step towards him.

“Because you keep your word,” she said. “And because I pretty much offered it on a plate back in the bar, and you turned me down. Doesn’t often happen.”

“Sorry if I offended you.”

“I’m not offended.” She took another step closer. “I’m - intrigued.”

There was silence, but for the rhythmic dripping of water. The rain was still falling, fine drizzle catching in Gold’s hair and wetting her cheeks

“Intrigued?” he said softly. 

“Kind of turned on, if you want the truth,” she added, and his mouth twitched.

“Is that right?”

Lacey took the final step, until she was almost touching him, his lips only an inch or two from hers. The air was heavy and close, as though a storm was coming, and she could feel his breath against her mouth, his dark eyes gleaming as they held her own.

“You never answered my question,” she said softly, and he swallowed hard.

“Which question was that?”

His voice was a little unsteady, and it gave her courage, made her think that perhaps he wasn’t completely indifferent to her.

“How long’s it been?” she whispered, and he glanced away, his jaw tightening before he looked back.

“Too fucking long,” he growled.

He reached up to cup her cheek, and she leaned in to kiss him, fingers sliding into his hair as his mouth met hers, hard and hungry. Rain had wet their lips, making their mouths slide over one another, and she slid her hands down his sides to slip around his waist, pulling him against her. Gold parted her lips with his tongue, making her moan as she tasted him, as she felt a part of him push inside her. It made her arousal grow, the pull of desire making her ache between the thighs.

He pushed at her, and Lacey hummed in approval as her back hit the alley wall, his body pressing against hers. There was a rattling noise as his cane hit the ground, and then his hands were on her, sliding down to cup her breasts and squeeze. Lacey moaned, pushing into his palms, and he pulled his mouth from hers, kissing down her neck, his tongue swirling over skin made wet with the rain. She opened her legs a little, a surge of desire going through her at the feel of him there, hard against her. Gold stroked a hand down over her hip to her bare thigh, pushing beneath her dress and sliding up to cup her mound. His lips found her ear, and she shivered.

“What do you want, Lacey?” he growled. “You want to get fucked, is that it? You want to get fingered until you come?”

She moaned, dragging her hands through his hair as she nodded agreement, and he wrenched at the edge of her lace thong, tugging it aside and letting his fingers slide over her flesh. A low groan rumbled out of him, and she let out a cry as he grazed her clit.

“Fuck, you’re wet!” he breathed. “I want to feel you all around me. Slide deep inside you and feel you come!”

Lacey rose up on her toes with a moan of pleasure as a finger entered her, pushing deep, and Gold groaned, sweeping his tongue over her pulse point, making her let out a tiny cry of pleasure. His thumb rubbed over her clit, spreading her fluids with slow, circular movements, and she clung to him, her breathing ragged, eyes closed as jolts of sensation went through her. Gold nipped at her jaw, mouth finding hers, the kiss hard and messy as he pushed a second finger into her. His free hand plunged into her hair, twisting in her curls as his tongue stroked against hers.

Lacey pulled her mouth free with a gasp, head thudding against the wall, and his fingers moved in short, sharp thrusts, his thumb flicking over her. She could feel herself working up to climax, and she bent her head to his neck, sucking on his skin and making him growl. His lips found her ear again.

“I always wondered what you’d feel like,” he whispered. “What you’d taste like. I’ve thought about spreading you out on my dining table and taking my sweet time with you, Lacey.”

The sound of his voice was almost too much, its low burr vibrating through her, and she raised her head to look at him, her body tingling, sensations rising up and brimming over. Gold was staring at her, eyes black in the dim light, lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl as his rigid fingers fucked her hard. Lacey let her head roll back with a loud wail as she came, heat flooding her cheeks, pleasure washing over her, and he groaned with her release, fingers thrusting as she jerked against him. She sagged against the wall, the tension leaving her body with a wave of bliss, and his kisses became gentle, his tongue swirling over her pulse.

She tried to catch her breath, her heart thumping hard, and Gold slowly drew his fingers out of her, slipping them into his mouth and letting out a deep rumbling groan of pleasure at the taste of her. Lacey watched him through heavy eyelids, still panting, and he drew them out, lips curving upwards in a slow smile.

“Well well,” he said quietly. “It appears my evening took an unexpected turn, Miss French.”

“Yeah.” She licked her lips, heaving a shuddering breath. “And if you take a left out of this alley, you’ll end up at my apartment. How about it?”

He stroked a stray wisp of hair back from her face, cupping her cheek with fingers still warm and sticky, and kissed her again. His lips pulled at hers as he drew back, and he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

“Now that I know how you taste,” he breathed. “I want all of you. I want to taste you when you come.”

“Fuck!” gasped Lacey, and felt him smile against her neck.

“I want to lick you until you scream,” he whispered. “Suck the cum from you and drink you down.”

“Jesus—” She pushed him back from her, bending to pick up his cane and handing it over. “Hurry the fuck up and take me home before I shove you down and ride you in this alley, okay?”

“It’d be hell on the suit,” he said lazily, as he got the cane underneath him. “My dry-cleaning bill is quite high enough as it is.”

“Less talk, Gold, more walk.”

He chuckled at that, letting her pull him towards the mouth of the alley and turn left. Lacey walked quickly, his hand clasped in hers, her heart still thudding in her chest. _ If the man’s as good with his tongue as he is with his hands, I’m in trouble. Can’t fucking wait. _

It didn’t take them long to reach the apartment, and Lacey let them in, tossing her keys onto the little table in the hallway and shrugging off her coat. He took off his own, hanging it carefully on the rack as she tossed hers across the back of the couch. The lounge was what she called comfortable: cushions piled in one corner of the couch for binge-watching TV and the coffee table strewn with the usual clutter of books, dirty plates and wine glasses.

“Well, I love what you’ve done with the place,” he remarked, looking around.

“Shut up. You get the rent paid on time, you don’t get to judge how I live.”

He chuckled softly, following her through to the bedroom. It was relatively tidy for her—she had even made the bed that morning—and she flicked on the bedside lamp before turning to face him. Gold was watching her, hands folded over his cane, still in his leather gloves and his three-piece suit. Lacey put her hands on her hips, suddenly nervous, and trying to hide it. She raised her chin.

“Your move,” she said.

A grin tugged at one corner of his mouth, and he lifted a hand, one finger raised.

“Take off the dress.”

She eyed him for a moment, but grasped the hem of her dress, tugging it up and over her head and throwing it aside. He looked her over very deliberately as he took off his gloves, plucking at each leather finger in turn before drawing them off his hands. He folded the gloves, slipping them into the inside pocket of his jacket, and Lacey bounced on the toes of her high-heeled shoes, goosebumps starting to ripple over her skin. Gold nodded to her.

“Now the bra,” he said.

“What about you?”

“I’m not wearing a bra.”

She sent him a flat look.

“I mean you’re kind of overdressed for the occasion.”

“We’ll get to me in time. For the moment I want to enjoy seeing you naked.”

She grumbled under her breath, but reached behind, unhooking the bra and letting it fall at her feet. He released his breath in a long, slow sigh, his eyes glinting.

“Perfect,” he whispered. “You’re perfect, Lacey.”

“First time for everything, I guess.”

“Ah, the obligatory self-deprecation of the insecure,” he drawled.

“Fuck you, Gold.”

“I certainly hope so.”

She scowled at him, dropping her gaze to the patterned rug, but he took a step forward, slipping a finger under her chin and raising it so that he could look into her eyes.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered. “Beautiful and perfect. Believe me.”

There was an intensity in his gaze, dark eyes fixed on hers, as though he meant every word, and she closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see it, her thumbs hooking under the waistband of her underwear. She felt the press of his lips against hers, and opened her eyes.

“Let me do that,” he said quietly, and his hands covered her own, gently pushing them away from her underwear.

Lacey let them fall to her sides, closing her eyes again as he began to kiss down her neck, his hands stroking up her body to cup her breasts. His palms were warm against her cool skin, his mouth soft, fresh stubble on his chin grazing her as he kissed lower. She rose up on her toes as he put his mouth to her breast, moaning as he sucked at her, his hands cupping her. He lowered himself down, coming to rest on his knees, and she wondered if it hurt him, if his leg was paining him as he sucked at her. His mouth moved lower, over her belly, fingertips grasping the waistband of her panties and gently pulling them down over her hips to fall around her ankles.

He glanced up at her, brown eyes gleaming in the lamplight, and Lacey ran her fingers through his soft hair, letting her head roll back with a moan as he put his mouth to her. His tongue stabbed and swirled, pushing between her folds, circling her clit as he groaned in pleasure. Lacey spread her legs a little wider, and he slipped an arm between them, lifting her leg and slipping it over his shoulder so that he could reach more of her. She gasped as he licked at her, his nose rubbing against her.

“God, you taste good,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her breath cool on her wet flesh. “I need more.”

His finger stroked over her, and Lacey moaned again, her flesh still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. The finger pushed inside her, and Gold let out a low growl as it pushed deep.

“Beautiful, silky little cunt you’ve got,” he breathed. “I want to get inside you, Lacey. I want to sink deep into you and fuck you hard.”

“Oh my _ God_!”

Her fingers twisted in his hair, her breath coming in pants as his tongue swirled over her, his finger thrusting in and out. Her body was shaking, and she could feel her climax building, rising up through her and making her muscles tense, her breathing fast and shallow. He quickened the pace of his thrusts, his thumb rubbing over her clit, and she whimpered, her cheeks flushing, pleasure blooming within her and sending a wave of heat through her body. She came with a moaning cry, jerking against his mouth, and Gold groaned, pulling out the finger and grasping her hips, his tongue sweeping through her folds to catch every drop of her cum.

She let her fingers slip from his hair, her body tingling all over, and licked dry lips, trying to catch her breath. He pressed a final kiss to her before sitting back on his heels, a slight wince the only indication that he was in pain. His chin was slick with her fluids, glistening in the light, and he swiped his thumb across before sucking it clean and letting out a low rumble of approval, dark eyes flicking up to meet hers.

“You taste incredible,” he murmured. “Get on the bed and lie back. Leave the shoes on.”

She swallowed the comment she had been about to make and climbed onto the bed in nothing but her black high heels. After a moment she rummaged in the drawer for a condom, tossing it onto the bed beside her. Her heart was thudding hard, the air cool against her hot skin, and she sat back against the pillows, drawing up her knees a little. He seemed to be taking off his shoes and socks, and she watched as he straightened up with a grimace, unbuttoning his jacket and letting it slide from his shoulders. Gold ran his eyes over her, the tip of his tongue sliding across his lower lip, as though trying to catch the last taste of her. A tiny, smug smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth, and she got the impression he was pleased with himself. _ As he fucking should be, that was _ awesome_! _

“Touch yourself,” he whispered. “Let me watch.”

Lacey’s breath caught, and she let a hand slide over her belly, inching slowly downwards. He unbuttoned his waistcoat, draping it over the back of the chair where he had hung his jacket and reaching for his tie. His eyes followed her fingers, and she slipped one in between her legs, finding slippery-wet heat and tender skin. Lacey sucked in a shuddering breath, watching his fingers pluck at the knot of his tie. Her clit was hard and swollen, and she circled it with the tip of her finger, letting out a tiny moan at the sensation. Gold’s smile grew, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Open your legs a little more,” he said. “Let me see how beautiful you are.”

The soles of her shoes were flat on the blankets, and she pushed them outwards a little, drawing up her knees as she stroked through her soft flesh. He had pulled the tie from around his neck, and went to work on the cufflinks, taking them out and slipping them into the pocket of his pants. Lacey teased her clit, rubbing and stroking, gasping at the jolts of pleasure going through her. He was unbuttoning his shirt, revealing flashes of tanned skin as his fingers moved down to his belly, and his lips were parted, his breathing hard and heavy as he watched her.

“That’s it,” he breathed, his eyes gleaming. “Finger yourself. Push inside. Feel where I’m gonna fuck you.”

She moaned, sliding a finger inside herself, where she was slick and hot and ready. He had got the shirt off, his chest smooth and lightly tanned, small, firm muscles jumping in his chest as he tossed the shirt aside. She licked her lips at the thought of having him pressed against her, at tasting his sweat as he pushed inside her, and she pushed the finger deeper, arching her back, toes curling in her shoes. When she opened her eyes, Gold was watching her with dark intensity, his breath coming hard, and she added a second finger, making him let out a low growl. His hands dropped to his belt.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered. “I need to get inside you, Lacey. I need to know if you feel as good as you taste.”

She moaned again, lifting her hips a little, eager for him, and he crawled onto the bed, hands sliding over her knees and pushing them apart as he kissed his way up her inner thighs. Her fingers were still inside her, and his lips brushed over her knuckles, his tongue pushing between them to taste her. Lacey drew out the fingers, letting him pull them in between his lips and suck the juices from them. He groaned as he did it, his mouth hot and wet, and he let them slip out, swirling his tongue over her clit and making her let out a loud moan of pleasure.

She stroked wet fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and losing herself in the sensation of his tongue sweeping over her. He pushed it inside her once, twice, and then began kissing his way up over her belly, gently pulling at her skin with his lips. His mouth found her nipple, sucking hard, and she moaned and pushed her hips upwards, feeling the hardness of him against her inner thigh, wanting him inside her. Lacey reached to her right, searching for the condom, and he took it from her, kneeling up between her thighs to put it on. She let her eyes drop to where his cock jutted outward, hard and thick, the dark hair around it spreading up a little way towards his belly, and licked her lips in anticipation. Gold fell forward onto his palms, transferring the weight of his body to one hand as he used the other to reach between her legs. Two fingers slipped inside her, pushing deep, and she writhed, lifting her hips a little, wanting more.

“So wet for me,” he breathed. “You feel like silk, Lacey. God, I want to feel you come!”

He drew out the fingers, taking himself in hand and teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. Lacey gritted her teeth, the anticipation almost painful, her belly tight with need. Slowly, achingly slowly, he eased into her, and she moaned, arching upwards as he sank deep with a long, low groan. He began to move with slow twists of his hips, grinding against her as he thrust in and out, and Lacey ran her hands up his arms, fingers combing through his hair.

“God, you feel so good!” he rasped. “So good to _ fuck_!”

She moaned in response, her ability to form words having disappeared, and he raked his fingers through her curls, tugging her head back to draw his tongue up the length of her throat. She cried out as he bit down, and his tongue swept over her skin, soothing her. His mouth found her ear, his breath sending shivers coursing down through her body to her toes.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Lacey,” he whispered. “I’ve thought about you so long. How good it would feel to be inside you, to taste you on my tongue. To lick the cum from your tight little cunt and hear you scream!”

He thrust into her hard, pulling a cry of pleasure from her, and kissed along her jaw, warm, sticky fingers cupping her cheeks as his tongue parted her lips. She kissed him hungrily, thighs gripping his hips, the heels of her shoes digging into him, and he slipped an arm behind her knee, lifting her leg up onto his shoulder, allowing him to push deeper. Lacey let her head roll back, a cry bursting from her lips as he thrust into her with a rumbling growl. He was rubbing against her in just the right place, heat and wetness and friction making pleasure ripple through her body, and she whimpered, clinging to his shoulders with her fingernails, pumping her hips against him as she chased her climax. His cock was hard and thick inside her, the head rubbing against her deep inside, and she could feel sweat form between their bodies, making their skin slick, running between her breasts and beading on her upper lip. Gold licked it off with a deep growl, tongue pushing in between her lips as he thrust into her, and she held her breath, skin tingling, feeling the wave building inside her, feeling it swell and break.

She pulled her mouth from his as she came with a scream, pumping her hips, nails scoring his shoulders, and Gold let out a long groaning cry as he followed her, his cock pulsing deep inside her. The feel of it was incredible, increasing her own pleasure, wave after wave of bliss washing over her, heat flushing her cheeks and chest and her pulse pounding in her ears. His movements had quickened, his thrusts rapid and shallow, and she tried to keep pace with him, her flesh clenching around him, squeezing every drop from him. Her belly was starting to hurt from the strain of rocking her hips against him, and she collapsed back into the blankets, gasping for breath as his pace began to slow.

Gold thrust deep inside her one last time, the muscles in his upper arms taut and straining, damp strands of hair sticking to his cheeks as he let out a final, shuddering groan of pleasure. For a moment there was only the sound of them trying to catch their breath, and he lowered himself onto her with a sigh, his head pushing into the hollow between her neck and shoulder. Lacey stroked his hair, licking sweat from her lip, her heart pounding and her entire body tingling. She could feel him start to shrink inside her, and after a moment he pushed up on his elbows, a twisted little smirk on his face, heavy-eyed and contented.

“Well well,” he said softly. “That was certainly worth all the verbal sparring it took to get here.”

“Yeah.”

It was as much as she could manage. She was beginning to wonder if half her brain had blown out the back of her head. Absently, she stroked a trembling hand through his hair, and he turned his head to kiss her fingertips, the gesture of affection surprising her. He was still smiling at her.

“So,” he said. “Shall we call it even?”


End file.
